Of Magic And Technology
by CelestialPirateQueen
Summary: Lucy decides to travel another world to learn their technology. But she didn't expect to catch a certain billionaire's eyes nor being on shield's Radar. Can she adapt to her new home? Or will the green-eyed idiot decide to rat her to her boss? (FTxAvengers, a little bit of onepiece, strong!Lucy, good!Loki)


Magic has always been useful. A mage could do everything normal people have dreamt of. You would think that a Mage would always be stronger than any nomal human, and they were, but people were not stupid. They knew they were weak. They knew that if even one mage went against them, they could kill thousands of people before they could eventhink of a way to stop them.

That's why they started thinking of making weapons. Weapons that if even used by a toddler could defeat a mage. The weapons were a way they could defend themselves, at least that's how they first intended for it to be.

The weapons worked amazingly. They wanted it to be able to paralyse a mage without his magic acting and defending him. Yes, magic could sometimes do that and they found out about that the hard way. They succeeded at making them and it helped the council greatly.

But then a Man who his whole family - wife and kids - were killed at the hands of a mage decided that it wasn't enough. He wanted revenge for his diseased family, so he devoted his life to make weapons that could kill. First it started as a weapon against males only, then the council decided to stop him by sending trained fighters who didn't have magic. So, he decided to kill anyone who stood in his way. Mages or not.

And kill them, he did. He killed everyone he thought stopped him or even would stop him in the future. It was a massacre. Humans and Mages were slayed alike, women widowed, children orphaned. Of course there was people who joined him either of a common goal or just fear of dieing.

And that's how all of the mages died on earth. He didn't even leave a single child to live, in fact he tried to kill more children than grownups. Some say it was becausd he was grieving on his children and he wanted all of the mages to feel the same. Others say that he thought they will be a bigger threat in the future. No one knows what he really thought.

But they knew one thing.

He was a _monster_.

The whole earth was tainted with blood everywhere. He killed every single mage on earth. He slayed every one who tried to stand against him. But then someone no one expected happened.

 _He died_.

No one remembers the cause. Not that they wanted to. They were just thankful that the nightmare has finally ended. His followers and only a number of people have survived and Fortunately They managed to make a civilization once again.

When their children asked about the past, they would distract them with something and change the subject. No one wanted to remember. No one wanted to relive the nightmare . They always carried the guilt for every life that was lost. They didn't want their children to know what that felt like.

Everyone thought everything is going to be okay from now on. The bad guy is gone and civilization is back, everyone could live happily ever after, right?

 _How naïve_.

They didn't think about the possibility of any fight or disagreement. They absolutely had enough fights in their lives. They went through war, they are not stupid enough to repeat it. But what about their children? Their grandchildren? Their successors? Their descendants? Especially if our tell them use the weapons if they ever need to?

 _How stupid_.

As expected, they disagreed, they fought. But thy were slightly better than their idiotic ancestors. They separated, and the weapons were divided between them. Each group decided that they needed to study the weapons. In case they needed to make more, of course.

 _Lies_.

They were greedy. They wanted power. They wanted to have the upper hand in case the other group decided to take action. Fortunately not all of them were alike. Some of them just wanted to learn. To be better. To use it for the better.

And that is how they lived for centuries. Some of them still couldn't get enough of the power while others helped each other. Miraculously they managed to live with the other group as well. You cannot hold a grudge then die and order your children to hold the same grudge as you. They tried but children are not evil. They are pure-hearted whatever you try to do.

And that is how the world is as it today. Technology everywhere, people living peacefully unaware of anything even if their leader is trying to rule the world. There are companies, schools, gardens, houses. Anything you could think about.

And the mages? Well, They became myths. Myths for children to read and dream about. Nothing in their books were true, though. Some were close, _very close_ , but never fully true.

...

"so, Lucy. Do you still want to learn that technology? " asked an old voice that held warmth in it. The voice belonged to something, no _someone_ who looked like a cross. He had a white moustache and was also floating on a bubble.

In front of him was a beautiful, blond girl who didn't seem more than eighteen, maybe twenty if our push it. She had a curvy body, and a big chest. She also had wide chocolate brown eyes that could drown anyone in its warmth. She looked deep in thought as she progressed the information.

"... Yes... I want to learn.. The fact that some of their technology was used in evil, doesn't necessarily mean that it can't be used for good. Besides you have seen how hard it was to help Kuma and to keep up with Dr. Vegapunk. I need to learn everything I can. This is will be very useful to us... So.. Please, grandpa Crux.. I need to learn. " Lucy begged.

Grandpa Crux just sighed and nodded his head." Very well.. You should ask the King for his approval. Then you can go to Hermes. " he advised, and motioned for her to go. She beamed at him with happiness and stood up and headed for the door.

But before she could open the door and get out, he shouted happily " Oh! And the world you are going to also has Robots, Aliens, monsters, People who pretend to be Gods and apparently some strong green creature."

"wait, WHAT?! "

_

 **Disclaimer : this is a Fan-fiction. I don't own fairy tail, one piece or Avenger T~T.**

 **Please Review if you want me to continue.**


End file.
